Babies and dancing
by lolwitme28
Summary: Derek and Casey are assigned to take care of a baby the dolls ones for a week and are also assigned partners in the new school dance class. Dasey and Lizwin
1. Chapter 1

I put on my jacket and looked at my watch sighing. "DE-REK! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE," I shouted up the stairs. "Why," he shouted back. "WE HAVE SCHOOL!" "Just chill," he came bounding down the stairs. "No I won't 'chill' until we are in the car and heading to school! I can't be late I have a record to up hold. Don't make me leave without you because I did figure out where those keys are," I crossed my arms across my chest. Derek's eyes got wide with worry. "I'm hurrying just don't leave me. If I 'miss' school again dad said he is going to ground me and he sounded serious." "Not my problem," I said with a sly smile. "Please Princess Casey. I just need to grab something to eat your not going to make me wait until lunch are you?" I rolled me eyes and he ran off to the kitchen.

I shook my head seeing the donut in his hand when he walked back. "Have you ever eaten something healthy?" He ran his hand threw his hair in thought. "Um, I think once when I was a baby. Why?" "Never mind," I laughed. We went to Prince and he turned on some hard rock station. I can't listen to this again after listening to it half the night yesturday. "Can you PLEASE turn that crap off," I snarled. "Wow, Princess what dirty language you have and no I will not," Derek smirked. "Let me rephrase that. Turn that grabage off or I'll break your neck." "Give me one reason why," Derek looked at me slightly. "I did!" "Right but I don't think your actually capable of breaking my neck with those little girly hands." "Shut up and drive," I turned off the radio myself. "Turn it back on or so help me I will pull over. You want to be late?"

I turned it back on quickly with a huff. Derek smirked once again. I decided to distract myself with checking some of my homework over. I only found one mistake which I fixed happily. It was nice not fighting with him for once. "What are you doing?" And there is goes. "I'm checking my homework over. Do you have a problem with that?" "Nope Just wanted to know why you were so quiet. You know because the Princess usually has something to say." "Stop calling me that!" "What?" "You know what," I gave him a dirty look. Derek laughed.

"Fine...Klutzilla." All the old memories flooded back to me and I shuddered. "Okay! You can call me Princess but try to limit it." "Whatever." There was a silence again and before I could begin to check more of my homework we were at school. "You need to get a new set of wheels," Derek turned to me. "Right. Hmm, if I do that you will have to pay for this car by _yourself _and help me buy my own," I stepped out of the car. "Forget I said. Well see ya Princess," Derek went off instantly surrounded by desperate girls and wanna be guys. I sighed following slowly behind the massacre. At my locker Emily was there with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Emily. Whats up," I began to put things in my locker and take some books out. "Today we are going to be assigned a baby." My jaw dropped. "Not real ones." "Oh thank god," I smiled, "And why does this excite you so?" "Well we are also assigned partners and the new guy is in my class. I am praying that we are together AND the dance is coming up," Emily happy danced.

I don't think I have seen her so excited. "Awesome! I hope you and the new guy. Whats his name?" "Christian," she giggled. I nodded slowly. "Right Christian. I hope you two get a baby together," I smiled at her. "I thought you were going to be even more excited about me. I mean taking care of a baby and a dance. Whats up with you?" I bit my lip. I usually would be freaking out taking care of a baby, name, the sex of the child (or doll), what to wear to the dance, and who was going to be my partner. Yet I wasn't. "I'm excited. Just a little tired," I yawned. That was the truth.

I was really tired with barely any sleep whatsoever. Derek was playing his music really loud, and I had to keep studying up all night, and then I started thinking about my future and what if it all went down hill. So yeah I was out of it. "Were you thinking about your future again," Emily gave me a look. The bell rang and everyone hurried off to class. Emily didn't need need to hear the story again anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to follow what my math teacher was saying but it was kind of hard seeing as how I was half awake. I took out my note book and started writing almost everything the teacher was saying. Man, I am kind of out of it still. Maybe I can get Derek to take my to Starbucks during lunch. What is he saying? Focus Casey! Before I knew it the bell rang and everyone began packing up. "Wiat, Mr. Daniels you forgot to give us our homework," I raised my hand. Everyone groaned in annoyance. He lifted his hand to make it quiet again. "Don't worry Ms. McDonald I didn't forgt you just don't have any homework tonight. Merry Christmas," he smiled when everyone cheered this time. It isn't Christmas its almost summer. Oh well at least its more sleep I'll get tonight.

I watched as everyone raced out of the room like he was going to change his mind. I was the last one out and as soon as I walked out Emily was by my side. I looked at her and say a creepy doll in her hands with its eyes closed. it had on a pink cap and was doing a cute baby snore. "Aww," I smiled at her being nice. "I know right! And look who is my partner," she turned around. Sheldon was standing there with another baby with a blue cap on. "Sheldon!" She fake smiled at him.

"Christian gets to work with Amy the cheerleader one," she pointed to them laughing and playing with a cuter doll. "Are they all differnt," I turned to her. "Yeah! Ms. Maldonado said no baby is alike and some people get twin like us and some get 1. I think only Max and Lindsey had triplets." I laughed evilly remembering my ex boyfriend and how he is stuck with triplets. Its what he gets. "Who do you want to be with," Emily bounced the baby. "I'm not sure but I hope I get twins like you. Your so lucky!" "Not even close. They are so hard to take care of _and _ this means Sheldon and I have to spend every single minute together," Emily gave me a helpless look. "Isn't that great," Sheldon put his arm on her shoulder. Emily nodded then gasped. "Where's the baby?!" We looked down at the floor to see a crying baby on the floor with its eyes open and water dripping out. I covered my mouth to hid my laugh. "Why are they so creepy," I asked her. "She wanted them to be as life like as possible. Blinking, able to have tears, baby sounds, fake poop and pee, and if we talk to it a lot they might say a word."

"Sounds like fun," I clapped. I always love a chellenge and kids. What could be cooler. I could get my baby to say mama, dress her up, play with her and I want a boy two. Twins. Man, this IS exciting. I smiled brightly. "I have to go to class I want to meet my baby. Good luck," I patted her shoulder and laughed at sheldon who was singing and making funny faces at the baby.

I rushed off to put my books away and was the first one to arrive in class. The bell rang and everyone came after. I was about to take my note book out again when I noticed Ms. Maldonado passing out papers. I looked at the top of the sheet and saw the word Baby at the top. "Okay class I am sure you have either heard or seen the babies around school. And they got those babies in this class. Taking care of these babies will also count for 40 of your grade so make sure you do a good job. On thes paper it talks about the assignement and why I am giving it to you. Its so you learn responsibility and yada yada yada lets get to the good part," Ms. Maldonado clapped her hands.

I smiled. ms. Maldonado is like one of us and she is really cool about everything. She trusts us and talks to us in a way that makes you want to listen. "You will given a partner by picking a name out of the and you can not get a 'divorce' with your partner or be a single parent. I want absolutely no complaints." "Then you will pick out of this other hat of how many kids you will be having. Since you don't get to chose that either. Think of everything as an accident in Vegas with a random guy or girl and getting a baby. Your parents of corse will have to sign papers that you andr partner can be together all the time to work on this. yes, like a sleepover." Some people laughed and snickered. "I want you to take care of this baby like you would a real baby and just so you know I can hear everything you say or do because there is a microchip in it that records everything you say!"

She grabbed her hat and started down the first row. When you picked a name out of the hat you had to say it out loud and sit by your partner. I wonder who I will be partnered with. I looked around the class at everyone. maybe I will be with Sam he is pretty cool. Yeah we had some problems in the past but this could fix that. I also watched as people went to sit by their partner either looking happy or looking like they were walking to their death. It was Sam's turn. Please pick my name, please pick my name. "Kelsey," he smiled. A blond girl with huge boobs walked over next to him with a big smile on her face. Dang it. Derek looked at his paper and sighed. I bet he has to work with his ex Kendra. Hopefull y he needs to learn a lesson.

"Casey," he said. my jaw dropped. DEREK! I can't be with Derek. That means we have to spend every minute together. Maybe he is lying like that other time. He isn't my 'babies' daddy. Ms. Maldonado looked over at me. "Casey are you okay? You look pale." "Yeah I am fine," I said slowly getting up and sitting next to Derek. "hey Derek," I whispered. He didn't even hear me because he was too caught up in his game of spit ball with Sam. "Stop!" Derek turned to me and aimed the straw at me. I ripped the straw right out of his hands and threw it in the trash prefectly. "Nice one Casey," Sam laughed.

"What the hell?! I was still using that!" "Don't swear at me Derek. We are about to receive a kid to take care of for a week and I will not allow you to swear around it or consider youself not a parent." "You can't get divorce with me," Derek teased. "No I just will tell the teacher that I had to take care of it by myself and you can get an F. didn't george say something about that too?" "Whatever Princess. I can stop swearing easy." I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat. He had to pick my name. The teacher cleared her throat and everyone gave her their attention.

"Thank you. Now who is ready to get their baby?" We all cheered and she laughed. "Okay and to make this go faster I have decided who gets how many kids just off my head." "I hope we get two," I whispered. "What are you crazy? We can't handle two kids!" The teacher went around with a big bucket full of dolls that she seemed to be choosing special for each group. Derek started poking me with his pencil. "Derek, how old are you?" "Older than you. Wait, let my tap it out," he started poking me and counting out loud. "Don't make me snap your pencil in half." "Ohh feisty." "Just shut up and act your age." "Maybe you need to act your age too. Your way to serious." "I can be un serious," I stopped wondering if that was even a word. Great, he is rubbing off on me.

"Please when is the last time you had some actual fun?" The teacher smiled standing in front of us. "Why hello there happy couple mother nature has decided to leave you two a lovely present.," She said plopping a cute baby girl doll with blue eyes on my desk. "Happy couple? Dude we are step siblings," Derek sounded annoyed. "Well you two could be a couple." Derek made a gagging noise and I shook my head. "Its insent." "Actually its not because you two don't consider each other family and you are not blood related. If you were I would be fired from my job. "Good luck," she smiled and went to the next 'couple'.

I looked down at the now crying baby on my desk. It was starting to get louder since more babies were starting to cry. "Okay well now I am going to let you all bound with your kids while I go get a drink," she said leaving the room. I was starting to get pissed off because of the screaming. "How do you shut it p," Derek yelled over the noise. "I'm not sure," I picked up the doll and started rocking it in my arms. "here let me try," Derek took her from me and started banging her on the desk. i tried not to laugh but a smile came on my desk it just looked terrible. "DE-REK," I yelled at him coming back to reality.

"You have to treat it like if it was a real baby," I took the doll back. "That is how I would treat a real baby," Derek smirked. It was starting to quiet down as people figured out how to calm there doll baby. "If that is then you would be in jail for child abuse." Derek said something I couldn't understand so I ignored it and began rocking the baby again. Soon she fell asleep and one by one it was quiet. No one dared to speak in case all the babies woke up again. "What should we name him," I heard Sam whisper to Kelsey. "What about Sam Junior?" Sam beamed, he found his dream girl.

Derek had been watcihng too and looked at our baby smiling at it. "hello Derek junior." I rolled my eyes. His arm kept brushing mine because he kept playing with baby gently touching uit. It made me feel tingly and weird and I wanted to move my arm but I couldn't in case i woke the baby. " Its a girl," I whispered angerily. "I know that." "What I mean is that her name is NOT going to be Derek Junior," I hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why not," he whinnied. "Because. Its a stupid name." "Yeah well so is Casey." "I didn't even suggest Casey." "So?" "You are so stupid," I gave him a dirty look. "What about Dasey," Kelsey leaned forward showing everything in her shirt. Ew, cover yourself up! I look away and see Derek practically drooling. "Whats Dasey," I say looking at the baby. "Derek and Casey put to together." "Only couples do that," Sam said. I hear movement andI turn back around. She isn't leaning over desk anymore. Thank you! "Aren't they a couple?" "No! My god how many people are going to ask us that," Derek erupted. Whats his damage? "Derek be quiet you might wake the baby," I shushed him. "Its a freakin doll." "That screams," I protest. Derek sits in his chair staring at the wall. "We are not naming it Dasey." "What about Daisy," Kelsey says. "No, she doesn't look like a Daisy," I look at the doll. Derek doesn't say anything. He must be giving us the 'silent treatment'. I try and think of a really silly name that will make Derek talk again. "Kelsey what do you think of Talulu?" "That sounds cute," Kelsey smiles. "I wish we had a girl. Talulu." Man she is weird.

"We are not naming our kid Talulu," Derek looked at me annoyed. "I think it sounds cute too," I smile teasing him. "Well I think it sounds stupid." "Like you can think of something better," I look down at the sleeping doll in my arms. It is making cute baby snoring noises and its really cute. Man, I wish I could keep this doll forever. "Whats your middle name?" "Ashely. Whats yours?" "I was just thinking of a name but mine is Michael." I nod. "Ashley is too popular." "Yeah there is Ashley Tisdale-" "Total hottie." I roll my eyes. "And Ashley Leggat. You know some people say I look like her," I smile. He looks at me and shakes his head. "I don't see it."

"Whatever. How about Gabriella?" "No way. I dated a girl named Gabriella it would just be weird," Derek sat up and we sat sitting facing each other. I don't know how long we sat completely focused on each other andthe name of our doll. I laughed at a some of the names he suggested. "Elizabethth?" "That'smy sister name." "I know it'll be like your honoring her or something." I was surprised that the doll didn't wake up at any point of our talking. "I love her but I can't name my daughter Elizabeth." "Julie?" I looked at the doll and smiled. "That's perfect." I looked up at Derek who was smiling at me. It was a real smile and rare. It disappeared quickly and I it took a lot of strength not to sigh. I jumped hearing the bell ring.

"What do we do with the baby," Derek asked. Ms. Maldonado quickly came in looking flustered and her lips look swollen. Was she kissing someone? "Okay kids write the first and last name of your child on the tags that are on the sheet and put the dolls on my desk. Make sure you pick your child up when the day is done or you'll get a 0 for the day which is pretty major." "Whats her last name going to be?" "Do I have to pick everything," Derek stood up. "Julie McDonald sounds cute," I smiled. "Please Julie Venturi sounds way more awesome." I didn't want to fight Derek since we actually have gotten along for a class period which is the longest time ever. So I gave in. "Sure, Julie Venturi sounds cool," I shrugged.

I wrote down her name, wrapped it around her wrist, and we gave the baby to the Ms. Maldonado. "Wait, Ms. Maldonado why did first period get to keep the babies?" "I forgot to tell them which is why I went to the office for them to make an announcement I can't imagine what they had to go threw taking care of them during class," she laughed. And set Julie in a glass case. didn't she say she was going out for a drink? Weird.

Derek and I had his next class together too. So I decided to catch up with him and walk to P.E. "Hey Derek!" "Hey Case." "Wanna go to P.E.,"' thats a weird question. "Yeah. Remember I can't 'miss' anything anymore." I nodded. "I hope we aren't playing dodge ball again," I bit my lip remembering the last P.E. class. "Usually I would agree with you and say its a kids game but seeing you running around and pelting you will dodge balls is hilarious," he started laughing. I smacked his stomach which was pretty hard. He must be working out.

"Yeah it just cracks me up," I say sarcastically. I look at all the people who seem to be staring at us. The looks of jealously in some girls eyes. Must be my imagination. "Come on Princess don't be so hard on yourself. Maybe if you just let us hit you and you go out you wouldn't make an even worse fool of yourself." "You know I didn't catch up with you to be teased." "I know but its fun!" "Shut up Derek." "Like I am going to listen to you," he nodded at one of his guy friends and winked at a girl.

"Do you have a date to the dance?" Derek looked at me with a raised eye brow. "Do I have a date to the dance? Casey who do you think you are talking to?" "I don't know I'm just trying to have a conversation." "Yes, I do have a date. I have 2. Do you have a date to the dance?" "I was thinking about asking Sam but then he just fell for Kelsey and her fake boobs." Derek laughed. "Max hates me and I feel likewise, and no one in this school really is my type." Derek laughed again. "I didn't know you even had a type." "Of corse I do every girl does." We stood before the locker rooms and I waved bye to Derek not that he waved back and went into the girls locker room.

I changed into black pants and a tight pink shirt that I just bought at the mall shopping with Emily. "Nice shirt Casey," Amy smiled at me. "Thanks, Amy. But I thought you were mad at me because of me quiting the squad." i mentally slapped myself. Nice going Casey bring that up just when she is being nice to you. "Oh I am but I saw that shirt at the mall and I couldn't buy it because my dad said it was too skanky. Your so lucky your parents let you walk around like a slut," she fake smiled and went out to the gym. "Don't let her get to you," Emily grabbed my arm. I hadn't realized my hands were in fists.

"I know. But she is so mean I want to smack it out of her." Emily laughed. "I know what you mean. Hey you still haven't told me who is your partner." "I just got here and Derek is my partner." Emily's mouth formed the shape of an O. "Sorry." "No, at least I'm not. We were talking and laughing during class. He is okay sometimes and sometimes he can be a real jerk but kids seem to have an affect on him." Emily had a small smile on her face. "What?" "Never mind," the smile went away replaced by a smirk.

I went out to the gym and crossed my arms across my chest. Was this shirt slutty? She is probably just trying to get in my head. Derek was talking to his friends so I decided not to embarrass him by going up. Mr. Hart walked out of the boys locker room and he looked at all of us with disgust. "BE QUIET!" The gym went silent. Emily came up next to me looking scared. "Today we are going to be trying something new in P.E. Dancing." All the guys started groaning. I golf clapped and smiled at Emily who was staring at Christian and Amy whispering.

"That could have been me. But I picked Sheldon. Does the world hate me?" "Sheldon is okay," I said trying to cheer her up, "He is smart and nice,"I smiled at her. "And annoying!" "Maybe but I am sure you can survive a week. Its not like its for forever." Emily nodded.

"Now come on guys its going to be fun. You get to dance with these nice ladies and know how to dance for the big Under Water Dance," Mr. Hart smiled. Man is today a day of smiling I never see Derek smiles and he smiled, Emily had a sly smile, and now Mr. Hart who has never EVER smiled smiles. Some of the guys started whooping. Derek had his arms crossed. "What kind of dancing," he shouted out. "The tango," Mr. Hart said with a devilish grin.

"Who is our partner," Christian called. "Well I talked to Ms. Maldonado last hour and we agreed it should be your partner in her class." "If your partner is not in this class there should be enough of you to work together." First Maldonado is getting a drink, then she is in the office, and now she was talking to Mr. Hart something isn't right.

"Ha, ha you have to the _tango _with Derek," Emily teased. My eyes went big that I was sure they would fall out of my head. Dance with Derek, the tango? Isn't the tango like a really sexy dance? I am sure Derek is freaking out right now too. I raised my hand. "Yes, Casey?" "Do we have to dance with partner?" "Well you can't dance alone. And it is going to be a big part of your grade." I pouted as he answered some other questions about doing a show and getting costumes.

"That sounds fantastic. I have another I idea! We should have a contest for the best class and have a show where we could win something. I heard the other school Gregston High is also having tango lessons. Perfect! I am going to go tell Ms. Maldonado right now," he left out. We all stood there confused and some excited. A substitute walked in with her head high. Some guys whistled. She was very pretty.

"Okay kids,"she looked at the whistling boys. "Mr. Hart wants you to tango. Get with your partner and get into rows like in your classroom and don't sit down. I had to teach the other class about the tango so I can easily teach you." Everyone slowly got with their partners. "My partner is a girl," someone shouted. "Then find a guy partner is that so hard to do?" I stood next to Derek and we stood beside the large gap that was bewteen us and the other side of rows. The teacher walked down the gap and slowly turned on her heel. "I need an assiant." Almost every guy raised his hand which included Derek.

"Never mind," she scrunched her nose. "Who has actually been in a tango lesson." I wasn't suprised to see Noel step forward. He seemed to do everything. We have a lot in common maybe I can get him to ask me to the dance. She smiled at him. "Noel. Is that you?" He nodded. "You look so grown up," she opened her arms and gave him a hug. Some guys hollered and moaned. "Thanks." "I used to teach Noel dance lessons. I am suprised you came to this school," she looked around. This place wasn't that bad.

I used to hate when I first came. My all girls school was prfect and clean and this place was public. She started whispering something to him. Finally She clapped her hands and some music turned on.

**Think: Take the lead(movie) when the teacher shows them how sexy the tango can be.**

Amazing. Everything and it was like sex on the dance floor. My shoulders dropped. All the guys were amazed too not saying anything the room was silent when the song went off. "Okay now face your partner,"she looked at us. Some kisd clapped and others patted Noel on the back saying he was a player. "Are we going to do the same dance," Christian had a Derek smirk. "You wish. You will do something easier and less sexy." I turned to Derek who looked scared. "Now walk in a circle like you saw me and Noel." We all did so. "Now guys grab your partner bringing them to you in a quick snap." Was she trying to ruin my life and make things akward?


	4. Chapter 4

I slammed my locker shut and slung my back pack on my shoulder. "Don't forget to pick up your baby or you will get a 0 for the day," Ms. Maldonado's voice rung in my head. The hallway was completely empty and I sighed. Slowly walking to her classroom I was surprised to see everyone in the room talking and waiting in a line. This is going to take forever! I smiled seeing Derek way more up in the line. I went up next to him but didn't say anything. We haven't talked all day since P.E./ dance class. The teacher had us snap, jump, rub, grab, and spin for the tango. Less sexy my ass. She did compliment me on my posture and form. But this doll and her compliment is the highlight of my day. We stepped forward and Derek told her the name. She handed us Julie and shouted "NEXT!" We walked to his car in silence. I looked at Julie who was sucking on a pacifier.

"Derek," I began. "Save it Casey! I don't want to talk about it." "I don't either but I think we have too." "Well I don't know what to say. Begin, start, whatever." "We just have to think of the tango not in a personal way but as only school purpose." "Casey the tango is pretty much sex with clothes on." I wanted to scream. I took a deep breath and started again. "Its dancing. Very romantic like I admit but we still can be normal and try to live our lives and although it will be awkward we just have to find a way to get over it. Especially this week for Julie."

Derek rubbed his temples. "Its not that easy." "I'm not saying it will be but just try. I mean its not like it means anything and it'll be over in what one or two weeks not for the rest of our lives. We'll just be dance partners, parents, and step siblings. I mean being parents is weird too." Derek started the car and we drove onto the road. Then he pulled over at some old restaurant that is closing down. "Why are we here Derek?" "You'll see," he stepped out of the car and starting walking away. I jumped out carrying Julie in my arms still. "Can you slow down? I am with child!"

We went around the building and I caught my breath seeing a beautiful hilly green area. "What is this?" "Its been here since I was kid. When I was younger my mother used to bring me here and I would just run around. I still come here. To relax and get away from annoying people," he looked at me with a smirk. "I'm not annoying!" "Yeah and I am not hot. Come on Princess." We walked under a giant tree and Derek tried to take Julie but I held onto her. "Don't hurt her because if you start banging her against the tree I will hurt you!" "You thought it was pretty funny the first time," he grabbed her.

Dang, I guess he saw me laughing. I watched as he gently sat her back on the tree so she sat up. "Lets show her some moves." "But you were just yelling at me minutes ago about the tango." He rolled his eyes. "I say a lot of things." I was a little nervous. Dancing the tango with Derek without being graded just for 'fun'. "Do you have your ipod?" I opened my purse and nodded pulling it out. He took it and opened his back pack putting on something he turned on the music really loud. "I know you have some music on here we can use." I was still confused about everything.

It was just mintues ago he was all mad that we have to be dance partners. Maybe I can tease him about it. "I think we could use number 8. You know I am suprised you were really good for that class. And I am even more suprised that you want to dance now! I thought it was for people like Noel who have no lives." "Did I say that?" I nodded. "Like I said before, I say a lot of things. And two I am not predicable like you." "I am not predicable." "You always say that, you always do as your told, and you never have any real fun." "I do too," we said in unison. He laughed. "See?!"

"Turn the music on already. I want to get this over with," I crossed my arms over my chest. Derek started moving in slow motion and I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out." He reached over and turned on the track number then walked up by my side. "Now the moves in P.E. were way to weird. Lets make up our own," Derek said. "What do you mean?" "I mean just move with the music and remember what she said."

Remember what she said. I can do that. The music started playing and I closed my eyes. Move with the music. The Gotan Project, Santa Maria started playing. I could feel Derek walking around me. Eyeing me and I didn't even need to open my eyes to see him. I stopped him with my hand and pulled him to me by his shirt. Slowly we seemed to move as one and each move was done with no thought.

**Think: Shall we dance tango scene**

Instead of like in class we actually started laughing sometimes when one of us would mess up and when he picked me up he almost fell over. We stopped when we heard a quiet little giggle. I looked around and Derek pointed to the doll laying on its face. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing again and rushed over to pick it up. "Are you okay," I said in a baby voice. "Don't ever do that again." "Do what?" "Talk like that its just weird," Derek handed me my ipod.

We went back to the car talking about random things and when we got home George and Nora were on the couch making out. My jaw dropped. "EW," Derek yelled covering his eyes. "MY EYES THEY BURN," he started flailing around whacking into the wall. George and Nora stopped as soon as he first shouted. I couldn't help but laugh at the whole scene. "Derek that's enough," George yelled. "Are they done," he turned to me without removing his hands. "Yes Derek. They are done." He opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Is that a baby," Nora asked changing the subject. "Its a doll baby. Ms. Maldonado wants us to take care of one for a school project. Derek and I are partners," I informed her.

"That's good. He'll get some discipline and maybe he might learn some responsibility," George gave his son a dirty look. Derek said nothing and went into the kitchen. "We also are learning about the tango in P.E." "That's great honey I know how you have always wanted to learn that dance. Who is your partner?" "Me," Derek mumbled with a sand which in his mouth. "Gross. Derek don't eat with with your mouth full. Didn't you learn any manners," I cursed him.

"Derek is your partner in the tango," Mom seemed worried. "Yeah, why?" "Maybe she has seen the dance moves they have been showing us," Derek joked. "And your okay with Derek being your partner," she ignored him. "At first I wasn't but I guess we realized that its okay. Kind of. Its most defiantly going to be awkward but we can't do anything about it and its just for school." George wasn't even listening anymore he was flipping the channels on TV.

"Well okay I guess. Its just for school." I nodded giving her a reasuring smile. "What took you two so long to get here," George joined the converstion. "We took the long way," Derek answered.

**Derek's POV **

Man why does Nora seem so worried? "Well we need to practice so can you two like leave?" Nora and Dad looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm just playing. Like we are going to practice the _tango_," I took the last bite of my sand which. "See ya," I went up the stairs and saw Edwin sitting there. "Hey Ed, why not you make yourself useful and get me a soda." "But you were just down there," he complained. "And now I'm up here. Go get it or I'll tell Dad and Nora you were eavesdropping," I threatened him. I could do better than that but I was tired. Edwin sighed in defeat and went downstairs.

All of a sudden I heard a loud cry. I peaked down the stair and saw dad holding the baby. Where did Casey and Nora go? Oh well. Edwin came back up stairs and I ran to my room jumping on my bed. Ed walked in my room with a Pepsi. "Thanks," I snatched it. He sat on the edge watching me. "Can I help you?" "Yeah-" "I mean get out." "Why? This is my house too." "This is my room!" "I have a question." I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Fine shoot." "Well I just want to know if dancing with Casey is weird? I heard the tango is pretty sexy." I felt my cheeks start to burn. Am I blushing? Stop it Derek! Derek Venturi doesn't blush. "Weird in what way?" "I don't know. What is it like?" "Well the dancing is pretty sexy but it isn't weird. I mean at first weird. But after a while it gets different?" Edwin nodded and left my room.

I leaned back on my head board. Lies all of it. It was weird. Dancing, touching, feeling her just made him feel tingly. And today in the park it was amazing. Watching her with her eyes closed, seeing her move, holding her. Wait, am I saying really saying that? Do I like Casey? Naw. I can't like her she is keener, and a klutz, and bossy. Seriously. I mean she is hot no doubt but actually having a crush and like dancing with her is outrageous. I shook my thoughts away and tried to enjoy my soda when Casey burst in my room.

She looked like a mad women. "Lets dance," she said. I stood up and instantly I was wearing a white chirt and a black jacket. She was wearing a sexy black dress and there was a spot light. We started dancing to the Santa Maria Gotan Project like eariler execpt this time, I felt her everywhere. Pulling her too me, kissing her neck, spinning her just to see her hair twirl around. When we finished it was quiet execpt for our heavy breathing. I leaned down to kiss her.

"DE-REK!" My eyes flashed open and I shot up. I looked around and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "What the hell," I whispered. I slowly got up out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I am going crazy! Did I really just have a dream about Casey? God, I hate P.E. and that stupid tango teacher what her name Rachel? Bitch.

My door swung open and Casey was standing there looking angry. I swallowed hard. "Derek," she walked towards me. I began backing up. Yes, I was actually scared. I flipped over my bed and looked up to see Casey trying not to laugh. She seemed to contain herself and put on a serious look. "What did you do with my diary? I can't find it anywhere and I always keep it in one place so I know you have it," she put her hands on her hips.

"How should I know where your stupid diary is? Now leave I am trying to think." "Just go to the hilly area you took me." I groaned out in annoyance and she looked surprised. Man, why did she have to bring that up? "Just leave! Go get Julie or make me another sand which." She rolled her eyes and left slamming my door in the process then opening it again letting her head poke in. "I will be back," she said. I picked up a dirty sock and threw it towards her head but the door shut to quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Casey POV **

I slammed his door shut just in time. I smiled to myself and went downstairs and found George sitting on the couch with the baby in his arms quiet and asleep. "How did you do that?" He looked up at me. "Oh just a little trick I used when Marti was a baby." "Can I hold her just a little longer," he looked at me pleadingly. "Sure because it would be terrible of me to take a doll away from a grown man," I laughed quietly. "Laugh all you want but I love babies and did you know this one even has the smell," he walked up to me and put the baby in my face. I took a quick whiff and nodded. It did smell like a real new born baby.

"I'm going to get a snack. Just come and get me when your done. I'll be in my room," I told him and went to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge I didn't see much. But I did see the last cupcake sitting in the glass case on the counter. Derek walked in looking like he had a bad dream. "Something wrong Derek?" "Huh," he looked at me and straight down again. "Something wrong?" "No." "Where is my diary," I decided to try and weasel it out of him while he was in this state.

"I dunno." "Derek!" He reached for the glass case but I was quicker and I opened it grabbing the cupcake. He looked almost sad. I put it down in front of him feeling bad. "Thanks," he mumbled picking it up and leaving. I sighed. Who knows what is going on in that boys head? I leaned down to the lower cupboards to get a pot out so I could make myself brownie's. "Hey Lizzie check this out," Edwin shouted walking in the kitchen.

I was about to stand up and say hey when I heard Lizzie's voice. "Edwin what we are doing is wrong on so many levels and if Casey finds out she'll kill us!" "Be quiet Liz she might hear you." "Fine, what is it?" My jaw dropped. Way to show some love Liz! "Dear Diary, I can't decide whether or not to wear my red top or my pink top. I look really sexy in red and pink makes me look really sweet. Which one do you think Max will like?" They stop. "Pink," they say together.

"Pink! Ohmygosh you'll never guess what happened today. Derek and I were in this fight and I fell tripped into this guy and he was all like. Hey Casey! Call me. And I was all like gross," Edwin mimicked my voice. Not very good either. They started laughing. So Edwin and Lizzie took my diary. Traitors. "Edwin do you think she will figure out it was us who stole her diary," Liz asked. "Nah, I saw her talking to Derek about it. Pretty sly huh?" "Yeah,"she whispered.

It was quiet and i jumped up and almost screamed seeing Edwin and Lizzie kissing. They looked at me with horror stricken faces. "You and you two were were," I stuttered. "It isn't what it looks like Casey," Lizzie said. "Whats going on," mom walked in. We all looked at each other daring the other to speak.

"I stole Casey's diary," Edwin dropped his head. "Oh, I thought it was something else. Give it back Edwin and we'll talk about your punishment later." Edwin nodded and she left. Edwin and Lizzie looked at me. He threw me my diary and I actually caught it. "We have to talk somewhere more private." "Yeah," I said.

**Derek POV**

I sat on my bed staring at the wall. That dream was just a dream. It didn't mean anything. I got up off my bed and went over to the computer. I turned on the Internet and dream searched. I went on a questions website and went pale when I read the answers to someone question that was similar to mine.

_Dreamingofyou: Dreaming that you are having a good time with someone shows that you want to be with them whether you know it or not. Since when you dream your subconscious is awakened._

I don't want to be with Casey! I closed the site and went back out. Edwin, Lizzie, and Casey were going into her room and they all looked freaked out. I pursed my lips and went and leaned my ear against her door. "Okay, what you saw was..." "You two kissing," Casey said. Oh my god. Edwin and Lizzie? "Right. Um, please don't tell anyone Casey," Lizzie begged. "I won't. I promise but can I ask how long?" There was a pause. All of a sudden the door swung open.

"DE-REK, "Casey yelled. Edwin looked angry as hell. "What are you doing," he asked. Think Derek! "I was just picking up my _penny_," I said lifting a penny out of my pocket. Smooth man, smooth. "Whats going on in here?" "What you haven't herd enough," Casey said. Lizzie whispered something in Casey's ear and Casey smiled at her. "Aw. I always knew something was going on. Well kind of." Lizzie smiled at her. "Come on Edwin," she touched his shoulder. Edwin was still giving me a death stare and they went back down stairs.

"You really need to start minding your ow business Derek," Casey hissed at me. "I didn't hear anything," I led threw my teeth. "Promise you won't tell anyone." "I won't tell anyone," I smirked. "Derek I am serious if anyone finds out their relationship will be ruined and they'll be a laughing stock." "Says you," I crossed my arms across my chest. "Derek just keep your mouth quiet." "Whatever you say Princess." "And I'm sorry for saying you stole my diary. Its just its usually you who tries to make my life miserable and torture me."

"Yeah. Well when I do figure out where you hide your diary don't expect me to be so easily quiet." She glared at me and I just smirked. "Well you can go now," she started fixing her bed. I sat down on her bed when she sat down at her computer. "I think I'll stick around." "I just fixed that! And no you may not stick around I have homework to do." "Where is Julie?" "With George." "Aren't we supposed to be her parents?" "Yes but George volunteered to watch her for a while and when he is done missing having a baby he will bring her back to me." "Why not me?"

"Because I am her mother." "I am the dad. The overprotective, no one touches my daughter, fun dad." She rolled her eyes and turn on her computer turning to me. "Well I am her mother, and just like my mom overprotective." She sighed. "What Nora say to you," I stretched making myself comfy. Just don't think about the dream. Wait, isn't not thinking about it thinking about it? She looked so hot in that black dress maybe she'll wear one to the competition. What the? I shook my head again.

"Yeah, she said that she doesn't think it is appropriate for us to be doing the tango together." "What did you say?" "It took her a while to finally say fine. She said she guess she would rather have me dancing with you than some random kid in school." "Gee, that makes me feel so special," I put my hand on my heart. Casey started typing something in her computer. "Look Derek I really do have some homework I would like to finish before George brings me Julie."

There was a knock at the door and Dad looked grossed out. "She puked on my new shirt. How is that possible I thought it was a doll?" Casey was about to say something when i screamed. "That can't be right? She is a doll and dolls can't puke _unless._" Casey was watching me curiously and Dad just started looking worried. "Its possessed," I pointed at it. George dropped the doll and started screaming running down the hall. Casey started laughing really hard, her face was getting red.

Mine I am sure was too. "Th-That was to to funny," she said holding her stomach. Finally we seemed to contain our laughter and looked at the now crying baby on the floor.

**Casey POV**

I got up from my chair and picked up the crying doll. "I can't believe George fell for that," I rocked it back and forth. "Looks like I can stay," Derek sat back down on her bed. "Here," I put Julie in his hands, "Make her stop crying and you can stay in here." "Sweet," he just rocked her back and forth like I was. She seemed to be quieting down. "Aw, man. I need a shower," he said. I looked at him and saw his arm had 'puke' on it. "I think she has a full diaper too." I took her back from him and he stood up looking at himself. "Great I smell like crap and have puke on my arm. My day can't get any worse." "Go take a bath. I can watch her for a minute."

He left and I could hear the shower turned on. I sat down on the bed with Julie in my arms she fell asleep. I guess i can change it later.

My jaw dropped seeing Derek with shirt off and a towel wrapped around his waist. He was standing in my room. "What are you doing in here?" "I want to dance. You me together." I stood up and I was wearing a red dress and Derek threw his towell on the bed. He had black pants on. Man, he looked sexy. Suddenly there was a spotlight and music playing. We started dancing with such emotion you would be stunned. This time un like the time in the park it was all sexy.

Everything seemed to disappear except us two. The music stopped and he dipped me bring me back to him with a quick snap. Just like the teacher said. Our faces were so close and our lips almost.

"Casey!" My eyes flashed open. Julie was still asleep but Derek was in my room with nothing but a towel on. He looked just like in my dream. I looked down at my lap. "Yeah Derek?" "I was wondering if you knew where the soap was?" "Ask Edwin." "What?" "Just go! Go ask Edwin," I said not daring to look up. "Fine." I waited until I heard the door softly shut.

I let out a sigh of relief. What the hell was that? I set Julie down on my bed and went over to my computer searching for a site where you find answers. Finding one that was similar and almost choked on my own spit.

_Dreamingofyou: Dreaming that you are having a good time with someone shows that you want to be with them whether you know it or not. Since when you dream your subconscious is awakened._

Please, like I have ANY feelings for Derek. That is just preposterous! I pressed the x button and sat down next to Julie. Man I hate P.E. what was that teachers name? Rachel. Slut.


	6. Chapter 6

**My note: Please be paitent with me because I have started school again and I can't write everyday anymore. Stupid teachers giving me stupid homework. I will try to write as soon as possible and PLEASE REVIEW it makes my day and makes me _want_ to write more. Okay well peace out! And I own nothing except like a candy bar and a dollor. So yeah...enjoy! )**

**Casey POV**

I cleared my throat and sighed threw my nose. Stupid tango class, stupid website, stupid dream. Okay I need to get over myself. I can just go talk to Derek of course not about the dream. Just talk. "I'll be back Julie," I whisper. She feel asleep again. Maybe she needs her battery changed because she that's all she seems to do. I change into that sexy red top (see I am NOT predictable) and a black skirt. Just to feel good. Okay so Derek will look at me but so what. Don't judge me obviously I have caught a cold and its making me think that i like Derek. I turned in the mirror so I could see myself in all angles. Putting on some lip gloss I felt happy with myself.

"Hey Case," Derek said walking into my room. I had my back to him looking in the mirror. I could see him but he couldn't see me. "Hey Derek. What to do you think of this outfit," I asked spinning around. Derek looked at me surprised. "Where did you get that shirt?" "The same time I got the other pink shirt I wore in gym and Amy said it looks skanky so I am guessing she would say the same about this one," I looked down at myself. "Think I should wear it for the tango?" "The tango," he choked out. I smiled the perfect reaction I wanted.

**Derek POV**

I tried to hide the fear in my voice but it was hard. Casey looked sexy and more sexy. Why was she smiling? I regain my coolness and lean back and shrug. "Wear whatever you want not that its going to matter. No matter what you wear it won't hide your ugly." I smirk as Casey gets all annoyed. "DE-REK!" "Shh. You might wake Julie up," I look at the sleeping doll. "Derek if your going to to insult me in my room you might as well leave." I sat there without saying anything. What should I say now? Something nice or something mean? "Whatever Princess. I have to call Hannah and Lexi about the dance anyway," I get up and stretch. For a second I see disappointment in her eyes and I go into my room. I do call Hannah and Lexi letting them know I will make it to the dance. "Dairy I can't wait to go to the dance with you. Your so awesome. Oh no! Hold on," pause, "Yeah well my brother sucks. He has to use the phone. I'll call you later. Byeee," Hannah giggles and i hear a click.

I switch over to my cell phone laying on my bed. "Hey Lexi. I can make it no worries." "Good! But how are you going to find me?" I look out the window and smirk thinking of the perfect thing to say. "I'll just look for the most beautiful girl there." "Aww. That is so sweet. I have to go right now though. My mom made dinner." "Okay," I sigh. "Don't worry I will call you back. Bye!" She hangs up and I spin around almost falling out of my chair seeing Casey standing there.

**Casey POV**

I don't know why but some force made me walk into Derek's room. With no idea what I was going to do or say I stood in his doorway listening to him talk to Lexi. Her voice was so loud I could hear her from where I was. Derek couldn't see me since he was looking out the window so I waited and listened. "How are you going to find me," her voice asks. "I'll just look for the most beautiful girl there," Derek says. I bet he is smirking. She says something else and i just lean on the wall. Good she has to go. He hangs up and turns around almost falling when he sees me. I giggle and stand up straight. "Casey! How long were you standing there?" "Why were you talking about me?" "No." "I just listened to you talk to your bimbo girlfriend." "She isn't a bimbo!" "Uh huh. She doesn't wear revealing outfits, giggles uncontrollably, and walk like a slut. No shes just like me."

Derek laughs. "Your sounding more like me everyday." I scoff and cross my arms across my chest. "That is not a compliment! Its offensive. WHo would want to be like you?" "Who doesn't? And why are you in here?" I look around like as if first noticing I was in his room. "I am not sure," I bit my lip. "You are such a space case." I roll my eyes. "I'm going out to eat," I annouce. "Where?" "I called Noel and we are going to go eat somewhere suprising. I think I am going to wear this." "And your going to leave me alone with the baby," he sounds annoyed. "Well yeah. But you have George downstairs, and Nora outside doing some gardening if you need help. And you call me too. But only as the last resort." Derek sighs. "I won't be long." "Your not wearing that." I raise my eye brow suprised. "Why not?" "_You._ Look like a bimbo. Your hair is a mess, and take that make up off your face. It doesn't make you look any better."

I curl my hands into fist. "Shut up Venturi. I will wear what I want when I want where i want. Your not my dad, my mom, and certainly not my boyfriend." "I never said i was," he looks scared. "I know but your acting like a jealous, don't look at my girlfriend, controlling one," I storm out of his room. How dare he EVER call ME a bimbo!

**Derek POV**

Casey is going crazy. I don't do anything when I hear the doors slam, the kicks, and shouts of 'mean' words. I just smile knowing I did just wanted to do, get into her brain and take control. It soon gets quiet and I sit at my computer back on the question and answer site. So if I supposedly like Casey then why do I...um why do I always make fun of her? Why do I get really mad around her and get a terrible head ach? Yeah I didn't think so.

Good glad I have that settled. But Derek if you don't like her why do you tease her? Isn't teasing just like flirting? Why do you get nervous? Why do you want to get her atttention and don't want her to look hot on dates? Crap. I close my eyes and think. I need to talk to someone tell anyone. But who.

"Derek here is Julie. I'll be back later," Casey says flatly. "No goodbye," I joke. She slams my door and I look at the doll sitting on my bed. Telling Sam would get me on trouble, Ralph can't keep secerts to save his life, and anyone else it would be the end of the freakin world. Its going to be the Internet or this doll. I go with the doll since someone could figure out it was me on the Internet. What if Casey came across it? I would never hear the end of it.

I go over to the bed and pick up the baby. Its not like the doll is going to tell anyone or like anyone can hear me. "Okay. Julie I need you to listen closely. I am going to tell you a big secert you have to promise you won't tell anyone," I look the doll in the eyes. It just giggles. I nod as if that was her okay.

**Edwin's POV**

God, I hate Derek. He probably is going to tell everyone that Lizzie and I are together. If dad and Nora found out who knows what would happen. Everything the past year would mean absolutely nothing. Well that's not true but it would really suck. But if there is one thing I have learned from Derek is to get information to keep other information quiet. But I don't know any dirt on Derek. And why is my throat so freaking dry? I get up off my bed and go past Derek's door hearing the words "Promise you won't tell anyone." I smile. Perfect. I step next to the door and hear a little giggle. He is probably talking to Lexi.

"So...Julie," he starts. Julie? Maybe he dumped Lexi. She is really hot though. A little annoying but oh well. I lean closer to the door. "I fell asleep today. Wait, let me start over. I was drinking some soda and I fell asleep. You know how I sleep a lot. Well not really but you will. And I started having this dream. And it wasn't like any dream I have had before. It was about...Casey." I gasp. Casey? What was it come on Derek keep going! I hear a girl voice say ahhh. Okay I guess his girlfriend is okay with him having dreams about his step sister.

"Yeah and she came into my room looking all mad and she told me she wanted me to dance with her. So I stood up and all of a sudden I am wearing a tux and she is wearing a really _really _sexy black dress. And this music came on and we started doing the tango. I won't go into details since your a little to young. But it was awesome. But I feel really weird now because I read online that means you like someone you dream about and I am un sure if I like her?" I gasp again. This is really unDerek like. He usually doesn't talk about things with people. Wait he also admits to maybe liking her! This is too good.

I smile and rub my hands together. "But I know I don't but its still different know. You kow?" "What are you doing," Lizzie asks me. I jump. "Nothing," I move away from the door. "But I want to tell you something. Meet me in the closet after dinner." Lizzie nods slowly and goes to her room.

**Casey POV**

I get into the prince and drive to Noels house. He is outside waiting. He doesn't have a car yet so we are going to drive mine/Derek's. "Hey Noel," I smile and wave. He gets into the passenger seat. He hasn't passed his drivers test yet either. He said that he gets really nervous when he is at the wheel so he gives me directs me to where we are going. "Okay here we are," he laughs. I look at the sign. Its a new Italian restaurant. "I was really surprised you called me tonight. But i am glad you did," he takes my hand and kisses it. I blush. "Thanks."

"And you look great," he looks me over. For some reason I changed into a different outfit after my fit. We go in the restaurant and it is really fancy. All night we talk about school and Rachel. I don't tell him what I really think of her. A slut and try to be nice. "Rachel is amazing. She is nice, charismatic, and really pretty. Put I am not a player like the guys said. I just was taught how to dance like that by her," Noel says taking a sip of his drink.

"You don't think its too sexy and that it is pretty much sex on the dance floor?" Noel laughs. "Some people consider it that. I don't, I take it as poetry in motion with a lot of emotion. Its powerful and can say a lot. Though you don't have to have a strong relationship with your partner. It is better that way especially if you want better chemistry but I think it brings people together." I choke on my water. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Because I know you and Derek aren't together. Sorry." I shake my head. "Its okay. But I better get home. Derek and Julie probably need me," I get up.

"Okay. See you tomarrow." "I'd rather take a taxi," Noel bites his lip. I don't blame him. The way Derek keeps his car is just like his room a mess. I am going to need to clean it out really soon or I am going to explode. "Bye," I wave and drive back home.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Casey POV**

I walked in the house and dropped my stuff at the door. "Look who decided to come back," Liz said looking at me from the dinner table. Edwin was sitting with her and they both were staring at me creepily. I laughed nervously. "What are you two doing up? Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?" "We'll ask the questions Casey," Edwin snapped. I went over and sat down across from them. "Okay." Liz and Edwin turned away from me and started whispered. I leaned forward a little to try and hear something but they stood up away from the table. I rolled my eyes. Lizzie turned back around and looked me straight in the eye. "We think something is going on with you and Derek." My mouth dropped. "And we want to know. If you have feelings for him," Edwin sat down putting his elbows on the table.

I blinked and think for a moment. What gave them the impression that something was going on with me and Derek? I bet it was the tango. "And Casey if you do like him, I won't judge you or be mad or freak out because of the relationship between me and Edwin." I snort. "Liz I do have feelings for Derek." They both gasp. "Feelings of disgust. Can I leave now?" Edwin and Liz have a mental discussion before nodding. I get up and go to my room wondering if they asked Derek the same things. What did he say?

**Liz POV**

I look at Edwin and sigh. Some part of me thinks she is lying. Could she really like Derek? Well I guess its possible. I fell for his brother. I smile and Edwin and he smiles back. I wonder what he is thinking? "I think we should hammer Derek," he says. I guess that's what he is thinking. "He will NEVER tell the truth. Hello, he is the king of lies. You should know that yourself." "I'll get the armed forces." I look confused. "Marti," he gives me a duh look. "Ohh I see where you are coming from," I nod. He nods along with a sly smile.

I stop suddenly. "Even if we bring Marti into this he won't say anything with us in the room." Edwin rubs his chin. "Maybe if we hid somewhere like under the table!" "Or we can put a micro chip on her and listen in." "Even better," Edwin gives me a hug. "See this is why I like you. You've got brains..." We pull away and look at each other. "And your hot," he winks. I playfully hit his shoulder.

**Casey POV **

My eyes slowly flutter open and I scream seeing Derek standing over me. Derek laughs. "DER-EK! What the hell are you doing in my room," I cover my mouth realizing I just swore. It slipped out so easily. Derek laughs even harder. "What colorful language McDonald," he begins to leave. "What are you doing in here," I ask. He looks at me. "Julie was crying and _I _don't want to change her diaper," he smirks. We decided that Julie would sleep in Derek's room, then my room. So we could share responsibility.

I sigh and get up slowly. I can hear her now. "CASEYY" I can hear my mom shout. George opens the door slightly. "Casey can you please get Julie. She's going to wake up Marti and we all know how she is in the morning," George said. "I'll be right there George," I comb my hair to make it some what presentable.

Then I take off my top putting on a green one and a blue jean skirt, Emily bought me for my birthday. I should at least wear it once. I go into Derek's room and he holding a stuffed monkey in its face. "Derek putting that thing in her face probably is scaring her more," I pick her up. "Please your face is more scary than this," he throw the toy at me. I jump to the side almost dropping Julie. "DE-REK! Be more careful jeez." He rolls his eyes. "Just get out of my room." "No," now I smirk. "I'm going to show you how to change a baby." "No way. I don't change a baby," he throws his hands the air. "Too bad," I put the baby on his bed. He grabs her and turns around. "Give her back," I stick my hand out.

"Nope." I close my eyes. "Give me Julie," I say more forcefully. He tries to make a dash for the door and I tackle him. "Give her to me," I jump on his back. "Never," he starts to spin around. But I hang on for dear life. Whenever he stops I reach for her and he begins to spin again. I yank his shoulders back and we fall on his bed. Him on top of me and Julie crying next to me. Poor thing she is probably dizzy. I know I am. I see two Derek's and one of them looks like he is about too.

**Derek POV**

I begin to lean towards Casey. She just looks so hot, with her hair all wild, that green shirt(I love the color green, man!), sexy mini skirt. Thank the lord Emily gave her this for Christmas. Wait a minute. This wrong. WRONG ,WRONG, WRONG! You are one messed up dude. I can't believe I am thinking that! She isn't hot she is my keener STEPSISTER. You have problems. I begin to remove myself from on top of her when I hear "Oh my god," whispers behind me.

I jump off of her and stare at the floor. Before gaining my cool back. Casey is still laying there like she is dead. "Get out of my room," I spat at Edwin and Lizzie. "Go make out somewhere." "Were you," Edwin started. "And you," Liz pointed at the two of us. "Kissing?!" Casey seemed to slowly get up. "I think I am going to go now. And Derek I _am _going to show you how to change a diaper."She turns and smiles at Ed and Liz standing in the door way.

"Hey guys," she says and walks out to who knows where. "I am Derek Venturi dammit. I don't kiss girs like Casey," I say crossing my arms across my chest. Liz lunges at me and I smirk when Edwin grabs her arm. "Don't talk about my sister like that," she gives me a dirty look. "Whatever. I just fell on her because she jumped on my back because she is CRAZY. Sorry Lizzie but its the truth and right now I think I hear a sand which, a coke, and a hockey game calling me," I push them out of my way.

"We need to talk," Edwin grabs the back of my shirt. I turn around. "Why?" "Do you like Casey," Liz walks to his side. My eyes bulge. "LIKE CASEY," I shout. Edwin puts his hand over my mouth as I start to freak out and yell the first words that come to mind. You. Two. Are. Weird. I don't know what else I said but I watch as Lizzie makes sure Casey didn't hear what I shouted. "Be quiet Derek," Edwin removes his hand.

"No way in the fucking world would I have feelings for Casey. Are you two smoking something?" Lizzie laughs. "I told he wouldn't tell us." "Well I thought we were going to use Marti," Edwin gave her a dirty look. "I told you. I talked to Marti and she said she would never be part of a plan that would get her in trouble. Plus she wanted to take a nap." "How would she get in trouble?" I sighed. I really don't want to hear the two 'love birds' fight. I wonder if its this annoying for them as when Casey and I fight.

Probably not. I would call it entertainment. This is just annoying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Casey POV**

I grab a water and sit down at the island taking one long sip. Why do I feel so light headed and my lips feel like they are tingling? I mean seriously its not like that thing(DereK) actually kissed me and if he dd it probally would be gross and make me sick. Wait, I could have just imagined the whole thing. Yeah, I am sure he wasn't going to kiss me. Seriously he is Derek Venturi. "LIKE CASEY," I heard his voice shout. I set my bottle down and quickly ran to the stairs. They were standing at the top to the side so I wouldn't be seen but I could hear them talking. Derek was mumbling things I couldn't understand. Then Edwin and Liz started talking about liking me and stuff. I can't listen to this and why am I listening. I am NOT an easvdropper I am sure they will talk to me later. I get up and sit back at the table. I can hear Derek coming down the stairs but I don't run or even move a muscle.

He walks in ignoring me and looks through the fridge letting out a groan. He turns back to me and all I can look at are his lips. Stop it Casey! "Right?" I blink and look at his face nodding. "Reall?!" I bit my lip. What did he just say? Derek laughs. "You weren't even listening?" "I was too. And yes really." Derek smirks. "Cool then Ralph will pick you up at 7," he starts to leave. "Wait, okay I wasn't listenin. What did you say?" "I said that I am going out to play some hockey with the guys. So you're going to have to watch Julie."

"No way, Derek. This is a two person assighnment and Julie needs a father in her life." Derek rolls his eyes and grabs his jacket. "Okay how about this," I jump in front of him. He keeps walking until I am pressed agaisnt the door and he is so close that if I just. "Casey," Lizzie shouts. "Whats going on here," Edwin asks. I push Derek away. "He is trying to go play hockey. But you can go only for half an hour." Derek makes a whining noise. "Or I will come down there myself and pull you off the ice in front of everyone. Your choice," I cross my arms over my chest. Derek looks at the wall and back at me. "Fine Princess, now let me go." I move over and watch him go.

"Casey," Lizzie shouts again. Edwin is still watching me. "Why are you staring at me?" "Why were you two so close again?" I swallow. "We weren't that close. I was just blocking the door so he couldn't go out. Jeez what do you think we were doing?" Edwin opens his mouth but I interupt him. "Don't answer that." I race up the stairs and Lizzie is in my room on my bed. She has her serious face on. Uh oh this can't be good. "Can you wait one second. I have to go get Julie." I leave her room and pick up the baby that is lying there.

"Its okay. I'm here now. Everything will be fine Julie," I cradle her in my arms. I do her diaper and Lizzie is still in my room unmoved. "I'm really sorry Lizzie. I have to change her or she gets whiny and I get a headach," I give her smile. "Its okay," she says flatly. "So what do you want to talk about," I set Julie on the bed with a pacifer in her mouth. "You and Derek." "Derek and me? Whats there to talk about? I hate him and he hates me," I shrug.

Lizzie groans. "You two are so like perfect. He likes you can't you see it. But neither of you are able to admit it. I don't mean to be so true but someone has to say it." I laugh. "Derek does not like me Liz. Sorry that I can't fulfill your fairytale." "Your right. Nevermind my silly little tricks and stories," she storms out. "Lizzie I didn't mean it like that," I follow her to her room. She slams the door in my face. Edwin walks up next to me. "Do you hate me too?" Edwin shakes his head and knocks on her door lightly. "Go away," hse shouts. "Lizzard its me Eddie," Edwin blushes a little. The door opens slightly. "Tell Casey to move ten steps back," she says.

I feel hurt and do it instead of Edwin telling me. Edwin races in and the door slams again. I go back to my room and sit next to Julie. I go over to the computer and look at some web sites of stores picking out stuff I would like to buy when I go shopping with Em again. There is a knock at my door. "Come in," I say not tearing my eyes away from the screen. "I'm sorry," Lizzie says. I spin around quickly seeing a puffy eyes Lizzie standing there. "I'm more sorry Liz. I should have never said that. I just don't. I don't know." "I know," Liz smiled. I walked over and gave her a hug. Julie made a soft giggling noise. "Isn't Derek supposed to be home by now." I look at my watch and groan. "He is 10 minutes late. I have to go. Can you watch Julie for me until I get back. Its just about her nap time. If she cries just give her a bottle in the fridge warm it about 20 seconds and give it to her. I won't be long," I kiss Lizzie on the head and run down the stairs. The door opens and a girl with blond brown hair walks in.

Derek appears next. I feel my heart in my throat. "D you are sooo funny," she slaps his arm playfully. Derek looks up and catches my gaze for a second. "I'll be right back," he smiles at her. "Okay," she purrs. Derek comes up the stairs and walks into his room. I follow behind him. "Okay," I mimick her. Derek rolls his eyes. "Whose the 'chick of the week today?"Derek looks like he is trying to find something. "Her name is Lindsey. She is an iceskater. Ran into her on accident. Pretty funny." I sigh. "Derek your ten minutes late." "So, ten minutes. Whats the big deal?" "Whats the big deal," I cross my arms. "The big deal is that your ten minutes late, you bring some girl over, and," I stop. Derek looks at me. "And what?" "And I had to change Julie and watch her the whole time with no help whatsoever Mr. bigshot. " "Whatever Casey," he picks up a cd.

"Tell Lindsey to go home. You are going to spend some time with Julie." Derek laughs. "Please. Now go Casey," he pushes me to the side. "Tell your little friend to leave or I'll do it for you." Derek stops for a second and goes down the stairs. "I mean it Derek!" I go to the top of the stairs and watch. Lindsey smiles at him and he smiles back handing her the cd. "Thanks, I can't find this anywhere. How'd you get it?" "I have my ways. You know maybe we can listen to it together." "I'd like that," she batted her eye lashes. I make a gagging noise. "But not today. You see I promised my stepsis I would help her with her homework tonight and I always stick to my promises." "Oh my gosh that it so sweet Derek. Of course we can listen to it later. Here is my number. See you later Derek," she winked at him and left. "Score," he whispered to himself. I roll my eyes and go back to my room.

Lizze is asleep with Julie next to her. I shut the door slowly and Derek appears in front of me. I gasp. "Derek you scared me," I look at the floor and move towards the stairs. "I got rid of her. Where is Jule?" "About that.." "What happened?" "Nothing its just she fell asleep so you can have some free time." Derek narrowed his eyes. "You made me get rid of Lindsey for no reason."


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, I guess I did," I force a smile. Derk doesn't look amused. "Casey did you see that girl?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not blind," I walk down stairs. "I hink you might be. I mean those long legs, sexy smile, that shiny hair-" I raise my hand so he stops. "Yeah sure whatever look why don't you watch telivison or something and leave me alone," I walk into the kitchen. "Great idea Casey because you knowthat is a ton of things on tv today," Derek says sarcasticly. I grab a yogurt and walk back gulping a some of it. I point the spoon at him. "You kow Derek they have a lot of things about the economy, taxes, and the new presdient, and vice preident on."

Derek laughed. "Please, thats all for old people," he smirked and looked at me, "And people like you." "Whatever Derek. it does affect you, it affets all of us." "Sure yeah okay." I finished my yogurt and sat down on the couch. Derek was flipping through a magazine so I took the remote and flipped the channels. After a couple of minutes of stopping waching for a while and begin switching again Derek took the remote from me. "Hey!" Derek put the remote under his butt and I made a face. "I think I am going to take nap." Derek leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I prepared myself in case he would jump up and try to scare me. He did look really peacful though.

"WAHHHHH," a loud baby scream came from the baby moniter. I jumped and so did Derek. We looked at each other for a second forgetting we were taking care of a baby together. "Caasey," Lizzie's annoyed voice came next. I shrugged I stood up and picked up the baby moniter then walked upstairs. Lizzie was trying to calm the doll but nothing seemed to be working. "The baby bottle," I say smiling and turn to find Derek behind me again except this time with a bottle. "Thanks," I snatch it from him and take Julie in my arms rocking her with the bottle in her mouth.

Her screaming calms and soon it is silent. We all breath a sigh of reilef. She doesn't fall back asleep like I hope and I take her downstairs. Sitting at the dinner table with Derek across from me is just a little uncomfortable. Derek's mouth drops as does mine when her hands start moving and she giggles. "Ahhh," I scream and drop her. "It really is possesed," I cover my mouth. Derek takes the doll and runs upstairs I race after him and he is in my room putting her under the bed. "Why my bed?! Can't you throw it under yours?" They doll is still gigling and moving its arms and now its head is moving. Her head turns to look at me and I feel my heart beat fast.

"Get rid of that thing!" I jump up and down in fear. "I'm trying," Derek yells. Who knows where Lizzie is but I am sure she can hear us. Derek throws it at me. "I don't want her you take her," I throw her back at him. We are on opposite sides of the bed and its like playing hot potate with it. Finally when I throw it and Derek ducks and it flies out the 2 story window. Its crying now and we hear a loud thud. Derek and I look at each other and run to the window. The doll is gone but its diaper is on the tree. I bit my lip. Poor Julie. "At least its gone," Derek looks at me. "But that was our project Derek," I stomp my foot and sit on my bed.

I start to rethink. Was the doll really possesed or was it all in our heads. That was mean what we did even if it was a doll. I bet it wasn't I bet it could do all of that and we are just two stupid brains throwing a baby out the window. Man, now I feel bad. I sigh. Derk comes and sits newxt to me. "Its okay Casey we'll get a new one and tell the teacher what happened." I sigh again. "Well I am going to go," he gets up and brushes his jeans even though nothing is on them. I smirk now. "No way Derek. Remember when I told you were going to learn to change a diaper. Well now you are." Derek made a face. "Don't tell me you need a change." I pursed my lips and faked laughed. "Hardy Har Har Derek you are so funny," I grab his arm and pull him to the bathroom. "Just wait here." Derek sits on the toliet.

I go through some old dolls I used to play with when I was younger and find a cute blond doll with blue eyes and dimples. She is made of plastic and looks very real. I go intop the kitchen and make something that resmbles poop and water (like pee) put on a diaper and go upstairs. Derek is texting someone on his cell and looks up at me and back down. I take his cell and replace it with the doll. "What is this?" "Our replacement doll for now. It'll be like a practice for now. Until when we go back to school and Ms. Maldonaldo gives us a new doll. Your going to be the perfect father figure and we'll get an A. I am not going to let Julie affect my grade."

"You mean you want to replace our daughter," Derek fakes a sad face, "I think your the one who needs to practice having a heart. I say we mourn while I text my soon to be next girlfriend." Derek tries to take his cell phone but I put it in my back pocket. He'll never reach for it there, Derek huffs and I take this as giving in. I sit down on my knees and put this doll in the middle bewteen the two of us. Derek slides off the toliet seat across from me. "Okay fist take the diaper off Derek."

**Derek's POV**

I follow Casey's instructions and finally we are down and it wasn't that hard! And it didn't stink like crap. Casey raises her hand for a high five and to humor her I slap it. She smiles and picks up the baby. We stand up and go down stairs. Liz and Edwin are kissing on the couch. Not full make out luckily but still it's gross. "Break it up," I pull their heads arpart. Casey laughs. Lizzie and Edwin look embarrassed. Lizzie looks at Casey confused. "Where is Juli?" Casey and I exchange a look and she smiles. "I decided that Derek was right and that we should hire a baby sitter. But I miss her so much I decided to go through some of my old ones." "I never heard anyone come in," Edwin questions. "Well someone did Ed. Maybe you couldn't hear beacuse you were too busy sucking face on your little griend" Edwin blushes again and looks away.

Casey goes into the kitchen so I follow. She hands me the doll and I look down at it. It looks like a doll. "Derek." I look up Casey is watching me. "Yeah?" Casey looks zoned and says nothing. "Casey?" She blinks a couple of times and looks me in the eye. "What?" "You said my name," I look at her like she is crazy. Casey ponders on this for a second and then shrugs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Derek POV**

I looked at the doll she put in my hands. It looked old and its hair was frizzy. I flipped it upside down and its frizzy hair fell down before my feet. "So what do you want me to do with this..thing?" Casey was staring out the window this time looked completely out of it. "Spasey? Caasey?" I waved my hand in front of her face. She turned to me and started blushing. Wonder what she was thinking about? I repeated myself. "What do you want me to do with this thing?" Casey looks down at my feet and gasps seeing the rag hair at my feet. She bends down and grabs it flipping her hair in my face when she stands. Was that a bend and snap? She puts it back on lopsided. "Take care of it for a day. I need some time off. I've done a lot of work and all you have done is flirt with sluts." I scoff. "That girl was not a slut. You are just jealous!" "Of what? Her fake boobs and contact lenses? I don't think so. Now be gone. I've got some resting to do."

She plops down on the bed and closes her eyes. I looked away and felt dirty for looking at her. Here she was all pretty, hair all over in a hot way, pink lips slightly parted, nice size chest right out there, it was like she was an advertisement for sex. Or maybe I am just perverted? I took this doll thing downstairs andturned around when I heard sicoticscreaming behind me. The dolls hair falls to the floor again and i see it was only Casey behind me. "What are you doing," I yelled at her. She paused and took a deep breath. "I think the baby is hungry? Tired, or maybe needs to be burped?" Oh! I get it she is trying to be the voice of the 'baby'. "Shut up!" She keeps screaming. I go to the kitchen and take out a bottle then stick it in the babies mouth. It spills all over the face, and clothes. Now she needs to be changed. I go to the laundry area and pick out some baby clothes. What are they even doing out? I redress the hairless freak doll andbounce it slightly. Casey keeps screaming. I'm surprised she is able to keep this long. She pauses only for a split second and screams again.

I look at her. I have tried feeding the doll, changing it, bouncing it to make it fall asleep? "I can't burp," she smirks and continues. Crap. "I'll do it for you. Just stop PLEASE!" The front door opens and Ed and Liz walk in with a dirty, torn up, ripped apart, Chucky/Julie doll. Casey stops screaming in shock of seeing the horrifying doll in our presences again and maybe because she looks like she is about to pass out. I take this time to run. I go straight up the stairs and back in her bedroom shutting the door and going straight for the window. Bye Bye screamer!

**Casey POV**

I stop screaming for a second to breath and am surprised to see Edwin andLizzie at the door holding up. Julie?! It can't be. For all I know it could be a dead animal, a dog toy, I don't know. "Just one second," I say to their puzzled looks and run after Derek. I get to the top and can't figure out which one he is in until I hear my door slam. I wipe it open and see Derek with his arm thrown back doll in hand and window open. I grab the dollie before it whisks out the window. What is he trying to do? Kill her too? "What are you doing?" "I'm done with taking care of dolls and babies. I want to call that girl back over and make out with her. I am done!"

"You can't be done! You've barely even done anything!" "Well if anything was like screaming at the top of your lunges for half an hour is what you went though I will pay you to do it again if it means I don't have to do it." I make a confused look. What does that mean? He'll pay me to watch our baby or to scream? I shrug. Either way money isn't going to get me a good grade. Suddenly an idea pops in my head. "I've got it. I'll email the teacher that something bad happened and maybe we can get a new one. But I don't accept your offer. I need a good grade not some cash." "Come on Casey. This is once in a life time chance!" "No." I throw the doll on my bed and click on the Internet.

Once it is all loaded up I click on my email and look down my contacts list. Derek peers over my shoulder. "You have the teachers on your contact list? Your such a nerd. And look at you on a Saturday all alone with no date." I glare at him. "Andlook at you. Your here with me." Did I just insult myself? "I could have a date if little miss motherly didn't sendher running away. You always ruin my chance of fun. You know I haven't had a real girlfriend since Sally?" I click on Mrs. Maldonado's name and begin typing. "And how is that my fault." "I don...its..you.. I just know its your fault okay?!" I roll my eyes. "You're a fast typer," he compliments me. Wow! "Thanks." "How did you get so fast?" "I type my homework out and I practice a lot since Max and I broke up." "Don't have anything better to do," Derek smirks.

I finish and press send. I wonder when she'll send back. For now I guess we are free. Not that I will tell Derek that. He'll run off with that girl. What was her name? It doesn't matter. She is a slut and will never be smart AND pretty like her. I push some of my hair behind my ear and spin around. Derek's face is so close to mine I swear I can taste the peppermint gum he had a while ago. I swallow a lump in my throat to kiss him. Hey! Where did that come from? His brown eyes that are deep and amazing. What? Derek calls my name and I snap back to attention. Jeez this is the 2nd time. I need to get my head straight. Derek is standing up and no longer close to my face. Thank god and I stand up too. "Yeah?" We both turn to see Lizzie and Edwin standing in front of my door with: baby, dog toy, dead animal thing.

"Can I help you," Dereksays annoyed. "Why did we find this at the side of the house. It was screaming and starting making weird sounds then went dead silent. Derek and I took a step back. "I would put that done if I were you," I say with trembling hands. "We don't want it anymore and you and defiantly not Marti can have it. Throw it away or something," Derek says. Edwin takes the doll from Lizzie and throws it back out the window. That works too. There is a thud and silence. Ah. "Can we ask why you don't want it?" "Long story," I wave my hand at them to leave. A quiet bing sound comes from my computer. That most be the teacher or Emily. I am hoping the Mrs. M. I feel a pain of jealousy that Ed and Liz can have a relationship and be so much in love ( at least from the looks of it) and I am a loser with no one.

When they are gone I turn to my computer and click on her message. Yes it is Mrs. M. Derek looks over my shoulder again. "That was really quick. She must be a boring loser like you." I ignore his comment and read the message. "What does it say?" "Can't you read," I hiss. "No I can't. That's why I have people read for me. Plus your big head is in the way." "Stupid," I mummbled and Derek hits my arm. Not hard kind of light like a playful hit? It sends millions of electirc shocks up my arm and it warms up. I feel myself blush and scold myself for doing so. "Uh, um, it uh, says we-" Derek hits me again. "Come on can't you read," he says mockingly. I take a deep breath. "We need to come in to get another one and to bring the bad one."

Derek's jaw drops. "No way! You can go. I am not going to school on a Saturday!" "We will just go in and out. Not going in and learning stuff." Derek folds his arms across his chest.

**Derek POV**

It's not like I have a choice. "Fine." Casey gets up andskips downstairs. I think she is happy. But why we could be free doing whatever we like. I follow slowly behind her and grab my jacket andkeys to the Prince. "Hey kids we're going out to school for a second. Be good don't do anything you wouldn't regert or if you won't regret it anything naughty." Edwin and Lizzie sitting on the couch blush a deep red. I smirk. Casey whacks me in the stomach. "Shut up. That's gross they know better then not to do that. Especially Liz." Liz slouches down like she wants to disappear. I laugh. "Bye." Casey and I head out and we get in the Prince.

"So we go the school get the baby and leave?" Casey nods but she seems distracted looking around my car. "What?" "Your car. It's clean! Did you get someone to clean it?" I shake my head. "I did it myself. When Sally was here." "Oh." Case stays quiet and doesn't say anything. "Yeah. So we are off." She gives me a small smile and I look at the road as we pull out of the driveway and head towards school. After a couple minutes I hear Super girl by Saving Jill or something. "Do you think your anything like that song?" "How do you even know what song this is?" "I do happen to live by girls everyday and hang around them a lot. Trust me I know." Casey rolls her eyes and flips open her phone. "Hello?!" She sounds a little desperate like it could be a boy or something. Ha! A guy calling Casey. That's funny. I laugh at my joke and Casey looks at me confused.

"Who is this?" She giggles and smiles brightly. Now I am curious about who this is. "Oh! Hey Trueman. What's up?" Great Trueman.

**Casey POV**

"Who is this?" "This is Trueman. You know that totally hot, guy who is a jerk that goes to your school that you secertly have a crush on Trueman." I giggle stupidly. "Oh! Hey Trueman. What's up?" "I was just wondering if you are doing anything today. I mean if your not that's okay but if your open we should go see a movie and just hang out." I sigh. "Sorry, I can't I've got to babysit. Thanks for asking though." "Okay. See you Monday." "Maybe," I smile. Not that he can see me but if I feel like smiling darn gon it I can. Truman laughs. "Bye." I hang up the phone and for some reason can't stop smiling. I used to hate him and think he was a jerk but now he was seeming cute and sweet and wow. Derek looks at me. "What," I say and bit my lip. "Nothing. It's just that. I thought you hated him." "I do," I cross my arms over my chest. "Didn't sound like it."

"Why does it matter?" "I'm just curious," Derek says as we pull up front of the school building. "Well don't be. There is nothing going on." We get out and go to the front door. We both look at each other like as if daring one other to open it first. I push on the door but it won't budge. "Great." I push again. "We should just go," Derek says andturns around. I grab the back of his shirt and pull. "I don't think so." I knock on the door. Nothing. I knock harder. Derek groans in annoyance. He pounds on the doors with his fists. "De-rek!" The door opens. "Sorry Mrs. M," I say. "No that's alright. I was in my room I wouldn't have been able to hear you anyways." Derek smirks.

We follow her in the empty hallways. "So you brought the first child?" Crap. "Nope we through it in a river. Swimming with the fishes now," Derek tries to get her to laugh. She scowls. "He's kidding. We didn't being her. I can bring it Monday?" Mrs. M sighs. "Okay. Can I ask what happened to," she looks down at the babies name. "Julie Venturi." "She fell out of a window," I bit my lip. Mrs. M holds her hand to her head. All of a sudden Mr. Hart the gym teacher walks in. He is here? Wait aren't the teachers supposed to be at home. "Okay I'll go get you a new one. But don't tell anyone." I nod. She goes into the backroom. Mr. Hart leans on the table. "Have you two been practicing the tango?" "No time. I've got hot babes to be chillen with," Derek smirks and leans on a desk. Mr. Hart looks at me and back at him

"You two go out?" Derek's face falls. "No that's not what I meant. I mean I met her but Casey ran her off. But I was with her. You are gross Mr. Hart." "Sorry. But you guys need to practice. We are going to have a compition. Why not you show Mrs. Maldonado what you have learned?" My jaw drops. "No I don't think that would be nesscerary. "Nonsense. I would love to see what Mr. Hart has teached you." "Mr. Hart didn't even teach us," Derek says. I can feel the tension in the room as we glare at our teachers. "How about this. You dance to half a song and you get this new doll," Mrs. M holds up a different baby. This one has brown eyes. "I have some music," Mrs. M blushes slightly. She holds up a cd. Come awn!

Derek seems to be holding his breath. I really don't want to dance with him again. I swallow hard. Mr. Hart pushes the desks back and Derek andI stand in front of each other. Not touching just looking at each other. His chest goes up and down. I look up at his eyes and try to contain myself from looking in his brown eyes which look back in my blue ones. Mrs. M starts the song. It's..Come on closer by Jem. This is a sex song. Great. Our hands go up andwe stand in position. The singer begins to sing and we dance. Not really the dance we learned but close. Derek leads and he is pretty good. Foot back, together, closer, apart, look down, look up, spin, and dip. This continues dance continues and it seems like it will never end. I almost feel like I don't want it to. But that would be crazy. Finally the music stopped andI look around remembering its not just us two dancing.

Mr. Hart looks over joyed. Like he did anything. I bet he was in the janiters closet with Mrs. M. Ew. Mrs. M hands us the baby. "That was really good," she smiles at us. Derek walks out of the room right away and Mr. Hart follows him. Mrs. M winks at me. What is that supposed to mean?

**Derek's POV**

I need to get out of here. I need a breath of air I just need to be away from Casey. "Derek wait," Mr. Hart calls after me. What does he want now? I turn around and glare at him as he runs up to me. "Yes," I hiss. "That was really good." I say nothing. What is there to say? "I just want to know if there is something going on and if there is not that it's any of my business but it's not like I will say anything." "With me and Casey?" He nods. "No! There is nothing going on. Why would you even say that? Just because we danced together, may I had by force doesn't mean we're dating!" "Do you like her?" "Why is it your business?" Mr. H takes a step back. "I see. I was just wondering. It's just you guys dancing had something." "Hate, annoyance? Because that's all there is." Mr. H rolls his eyes. "Your right. Good bye Derek." "No wait!" If he can get in my business why can't I sniff my nose in his. Aw man now I'm thinking her too. "Why are you here on a Saturday. Alone with Mrs. M?" Mr. Hart looks frazzled. "We were talking about some things." "Interesting. Why couldn't you wait until Monday?"

Casey just then walked up. "Derek. I am the teacher and you are the student so I don't think it is any of your buisness to know about my personal life." "You asked about mine," I yelled. Casey is holding a doll with big brown eyes andit looks around. "Good bye Derek," Mr. Hart walks away. I narrow my eyes but do nothing else. I turn to Casey. "Is that our new kid?" "Yep," she fake smiles. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Just something Mrs. M said." "What did she say?" "Nothing. It doesn't matter. What did Mr. Hart say to you?" "Nothing," I say. I take the new baby in my hands. "What should we name her?" Casey shrugs.

All the way to the car and back home we go back and forth with names. Casey says Katy I dated one. I say Lily anne and we both agree its stupid. We get home and Edwin and Lizzie are on the couch. His hand in her shirt and her hands in his hair and on his arm. Wow, go Edwin. Casey screams. I consider doing another I'm blind but I am holding the nameless baby. They break apart instantly. "What are you doing," she yells. Edwin's eyes are big and Liz looks like she could cry. Its silent except for the gurgling baby. Casey also told me the baby can move. So there was nothing really wrong with Julie. We should have funeral.

"Casey I am so sorry," Lizzie shouts. I curl in my lips so I don't say something stupid. "I guess I just got carried away," Edwin whispers. "Ya think," I smirk. Casey glares at me. "I am very disappointed in you Liz. What would have happened if we were gone longer? Would your shirts be off?" Lizzie starts to cry and Edwin is as red as a cherry. "Casey that is enough." "No Derek. She needs to learn that you can never get carried away. That is how you get pregenat!!" I pull Casey into the kitchen and leave Ed to deal with a broken and chewed up Lizzie.

"Casey. I think I can say for your sister and my brother they wouldn't go any farther." "How would you know?" "You've been with your sister since she was born and I have been with her for two years. We both can say for a fact she wouldn't do anything stupid and I can say the same for Edwin. He is embarrassed with himself. He would never have sex or do anything that I wouldn't do." "Your still a virgin," Casey almost yells. I cover her mouth with my free hand. "Shhh!" I removed my hand and Casey looks at me long and hard. "Your serious?" "Yeah. I've been up a girl's shirt a few times but never done there. I say I have but that is just to sound cool. I mean really. I was going to have my first be Sally of coarse she left so now I am just going to go with the next girl I see without a shirt on." Casey curls her lips in disgust. "You are a sick pig. I don't even believe you are still a virgin. I bet you even have had crabs."

I laugh at her stupidness. "Besides why did you look so happy when I said I was a virgin? Which I am." "I didn't look happy. Just suprised." "Right." "So what are we going to name her?" "Can I name her," Marti says walking in. "Do you even know what we are talking about Smarti," I scoop her up with my free hand. "That doll?" "Yeah Marti. What do you think we should name her," Casey smiles at her. Marti thinks for a moment. "Pink Princess since her cheeks are so pink and her hat." "What a great idea," I squeeze her. "But I was thinking of something better." "What?" "What about Marti?" "That's my name," she giggles. I set her down. My arms are getting tired. "Yep. What do you think Case?" Casey smiles at me. "I think that is great name Der." "Are you guys Marti's parents," Marti asks.

"I guess so," I shrug. I hold Marti the doll in front of Marti so she can see it better. "Does that mean your married?" "No," I laugh nervously. "But you have to be. Or in love or something. You can't be together and take care of kid without any sparks," Marti stomps her foot. "Your right Marti. Derek and I are very much in love. We are getting married in a couple of days," Casey says smiling at her. I almost drop Marti. " Yay," she claps her hands and skips off. I look at Casey andshe walks aroundhe island and opens the fridge. I look at her butt when Marti starts crying. I look down at the baby and Casey stands in front of me with a bottle. "Please don't stare at my butt again," she raises her eye brows. I feel my heart beat faster and take the bottle and feed the doll. It gets quiet. Casey keeps standing in front of me. "Derek." I look at her. "Do you want to know what Mrs. M told me?"


End file.
